


Veniarum

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Demon!Jack, M/M, just some smut for this type of AU, priest!Rhys, thats basically all that happens here haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "Jack puffed out his chest, showing off his bronzed skin, painted over with dark purple marks that followed the lines of his musculature. His dark claws returned to Rhys’ shoulders, sliding around to the back of his garment collar, playing with the fabric before his fingers combed up through Rhys’ hair. Jack snickered to himself as he jostled the perfect locks out of their fixed coif, earning himself a light frown.'Don’t give me that face, babe, you’re gonna be a lot messier than that after I’m through with you.'Jack’s warm, smoky mouth quickly found Rhys,’ claiming those perfect pink lips with his own thin, dark ones. His tongue quickly probed into the young priest’s mouth, the tip of it licking around and twining with Rhys’ as he pressed their bodies closer together. Rhys moaned against him, his thighs softly parting against his chair as Jack towered over him, the demon’s bulk absolutely overwhelming the poor priest’s slim physique."---Demon Jack and Priest Rhys get up to some mischief together in Rhys' office.





	Veniarum

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Jennpy for their demon Jack and Rhys! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack flitted through the halls of the church with ease, moving like a shadow against the walls and cutting through the kaleidoscope cast by the stained glass as he sought out the familiar sanctuary of Rhys’ office. It lay tucked in a hallway branching off of the main chapel, providing quiet and a soothing view of the outside trees brushing up against the windows. The demon coyly spun the silver crucifix hanging on the door, sniffing with interest at the wreath of spiny leaves and twisted stems hanging from the same nail before ducking under it and shifting through the thick wood. He twisted back into shape on the other side of Rhys’ door, fanged grin bright on his face as his eyes fell upon the hunched back of the priest at his desk.  

“ _Rhysieeee_!” He called in a singsong voice, loving the way his dark tone boomed around the small room,  _especially_  the way it made Rhys’ back twitch. Jack clucked his tongue as the priest tried to ignore him, placing his hands on his hips as he sashayed over to where the young priest was sitting, his dark, scaled tail whipping against the beige carpet as stood, towering shadow casting over Rhys. The young man did nothing, said nothing, the only sound in the room the scratch of his pencil against a paper covered in eraser shavings.

“What cha workin’ on, babe? Sunday’s tomorrow, ain’t it? Working on your homework a little last minute, huh?” Jack snickered, his clawed hand hovering over Rhys’ shoulder as he took a look around the room.

Not much has really changed between the last time Jack paid Rhys a visit and now. The same watercolor picture of a sunrise hung on the wall to the left above a couple of chairs and a large potted plant, with the right consumed primarily by a wide, dark-wood bookcase stuffed with heavy, leather-bound books. The only thing Jack noticed that hadn’t been there before was a spiky, purple crystal set upon the bookcase right next to the little, gaudily painted statue of the Virgin Mary. Both glowed faintly in the light of the dripping, red and yellow wax candles that lined Rhys’ desk, illuminated the office in the dim of the coming dusk. Jack shook his head, resting his hand on Rhys’ shoulder, palm firm and nails rigid.

“Real candles, huh? Aw, you’re the genuine article, aren’t you sweetheart? No LED votives for you.”

“Stop distracting me,” Rhys huffed as he jerked his shoulder away from Jack’s too warm touch. An austere frown fought against Jack’s smoldering grin as the priest glared at the insistent demon.

“C’mon, I’m  _bored_.”

“You’re always bored. Don’t you have a soul to corrupt or something?” Rhys offered, scooting his chair closer to his desk, away from Jack. But the devil pursued him, his tail flickering against the floor as its tip rested up against Rhys’ shoe.

“Yours will do.”

“ _No_ ,” Rhys growled, but with little space to scoot closer to his desk he merely wiggled in place in his old chair, the creaking of the wood the only sound in the office aside from the hollow whistle of Jack’s breathing.  

“ _Pumpkin_ ,” Jack murmured, his mouth hovering just above Rhys’ ear. His clawed hands massaged over Rhys’ shoulders, sliding down his wrong only to stop as Rhys grabbed at his wrists, holding them firmly in place. The demon hummed, breath smoky against the priest’s sleek cheekbone as he settled for stroking his long, sharp fingers against Rhys’ clothed chest.

“ _Rhysie_ …”

“I’ve already dipped my toe in your well,  _demon_ , I’m not going to sink in all the way,” Rhys hissed, his hands squeezing absently on Jack’s wrists, not letting him further but not shoving him away.

“You’ve done a  _lot_  more than just dip your toe, sweetheart. If you really think your God is gonna forgive you, at this point…I mean, do you want me to list all the things you’ve done so far that defy that pretty little book of yours?”

“I….forgiveness is not…even the  _worst_  sinner can be redeemed, you know…” Rhys whispered, tilted his head back, his hair brushing up against Jack’s bare stomach.

“So? What do you gotta lose by letting me have a little bit of fun? You can just get down on your knees and pray to your God and then all is forgiven, huh?” Jack purred, fingers digging a little more insistently into Rhys’ chest, feeling the warm, meaty feeling of his chest rising and falling faster against his hands. His tail flickered, the tip slithering up under Rhys’ pant-leg, winding firmly around his slim ankle. Jack could feel the young priest shiver in his steadily snaking grasp, slowly losing his conviction as the demon explored his body with all his dark wiles.

“So? Is this a yes, sweetheart? I’ll even call you ‘father’ if you want, you sicko.” Jack’s fangs curled over his lips as he started to stroke up and down Rhys’ front, the priest’s grasp weakening as he allowed the demon to fondle him. A little, strained groan spilling from the priest’s lips was all that Jack needed to proceed.

Lifting his hands from Rhys’ enticing body for just a moment, he grasped against the wooden chair Rhys was sitting in and bodily lifted it, pulling it out from where Rhys had scooted it in tight against the desk. He jerked the chair around until the young priest was properly facing him, the sight of the demon’s full form wiping away all existing doubt lingering in the man’s expression.

“You’re obscene…” Rhys groaned, even as his eyes roamed up and down Jack’s nude, inhuman body. His hand lifted, lightly grasping the chain that linked the demon’s pierced nipples together.

“This….this is new…”

“You like it?”

“I…”

“Yeah you do. Cause you like  _me.”_

Jack puffed out his chest, showing off his bronzed skin, painted over with dark purple marks that followed the lines of his musculature. His dark claws returned to Rhys’ shoulders, sliding around to the back of his garment collar, playing with the fabric before his fingers combed up through Rhys’ hair. Jack snickered to himself as he jostled the perfect locks out of their fixed coif, earning himself a light frown.

“Don’t give me that face, babe, you’re gonna be a  _lot_ messier than that after I’m through with you.”

Jack’s warm, smoky mouth quickly found Rhys,’ claiming those perfect pink lips with his own thin, dark ones. His tongue quickly probed into the young priest’s mouth, the tip of it licking around and twining with Rhys’ as he pressed their bodies closer together. Rhys moaned against him, his thighs softly parting against his chair as Jack towered over him, the demon’s bulk absolutely overwhelming the poor priest’s slim physique.

The demon’s tail fluttered up Rhys’ legs, settling heavily over his thighs  as the tip of the appendage pressed up against the priest’s tightly clothed cock. He gasped, member jumping in his pants at the sudden flick of Jack’s tail. The demon’s eyes glimmered, blue and green glowing dim in the light of the candles, their light now forming a scattered corona about Rhys’ ruffled locks.

Jack’s claws dropped from Rhys’ head back down to his collar, fiddling with the buttons on the young man’s clothes as he pressed his tail more firmly up against Rhys’ crotch. He growled as his long nails interfered with unbuttoning Rhys’ robes, ultimately just ripping the front open with an affronted chuff.

He licked his fangs as he exposed more and more of the priest’s pale flesh. He only stopped when he noticed a gold chain around Rhys’ neck suspending a bright maroon flower with streaked little leaves against his quivering pec.

Jack sniffed at Rhys’ chest, wrinkling up his nose.

“Amaranth, huh? Aw, you’re cute,” Jack grasped at the vibrant sprig as if it was something foul, then tossed it away.

“What you put on the door was sweet too, cupcake. What was that, blackberry, ivy, maybe coriander?”

“Rowan,” Rhys sighed as Jack returned to licking up his exposed chest, clearing away all scent of the herb, “why, should I use coriander next time?”

“Nah, that’s not gonna fly either,” Jack winked his cat-like eye up at the priest, “keep trying.”

“One of these days…I’ll get it…” Rhys hummed as Jack’s long, forked tongue wound up over his collarbone, lapping against his skin as he grazed the sharps of his fangs against his tender, licked-pink flesh.

“Don’t rush.” Jack licked his chaps, tongue flickering snakelike as his clawed palms now rested on Rhys’ sides. He could feel his ribs underneath his thin skin, the way they expanded and fell underneath his fingers, the motion quickening every time Jack pressed another toothy kiss against Rhys’ neck.

Jack’s tail deftly tickled at the zipper of Rhys’ pants, hooking into the metal tab and quickly pulling it downwards. He smirked at the sight of Rhys’ underwear, so vibrantly blue and yellow in contrast with the deep, uniform black of the rest of his outfit. Jack could sense the priest was getting hard, the arousal dispersed in the air around them and growing thicker by the second. Rhys started to stiffen in earnest, poking out of his undone pants with the coaxing of Jack’s tail.

The demon warbled happily, the sound brewing guttural in the back of his throat as his tail slipped into Rhys’ briefs, drawing out his cock. The priest inhaled sharply, fingers digging into the arms of his chair as Jack tempted Rhys out of his vestments.

Rhys’ robe hung undone on either side of him, inky black framing the pale, nigh-virginal skin of the young man’s body. Jack smirked at the sight, loving the way that Rhys’ body pinked in some places, around his nipples and belly and near the very tip of his glistening cock. Jack’s mouth watered, his tail peeling Rhys’ pants further down his hips until they pooled around his ankles, leaving those delicious, unfairly hidden legs fully exposed to Jack’s greedy glare.

“ _Mmm,_  look at you. You want me to get my mouth on you,  _father_? I promise, I won’t bite.” Jack sunk down to his knees, still nearly level with Rhys with his sheer height and bulk. His claws stroked over Rhys’ hips, the slight roundness usually hidden under his shapeless robes now on full display. He gave one a pinch, earning a gasp and a jolt from Rhys.

Smoke, misty in its body like a snuffed candle, drifted from between Jack’s fangs and curled around Rhys’ cock. The priest whined, his fingers twitching as Jack breathed hot against his cock, his forked tongue unfurling and curling around the base of Rhys’ member. Obscene drool dripped from the demon’s mouth as he brought Rhys’ cock into his mouth, pushing it easily towards the back of his neck as he sucked sloppily around the negotiable length.

It was a familiar weight against his tongue, the slight salt of the tip rubbing against the back of his throat as his prehensile tongue jerked against the shaft buried in his mouth. It was not the first time he’d been to Rhys’ office, not the first time he’d managed to coerce the young priest into these compromising positions, feeding on the repressed lust now breaking from the young man’s cracked severity.

Jack could feel the simmering warmth start to heat in his crotch, his groin plates steadily beginning to part as his cock thrusted out into the open air. He hissed at the sudden cool feeling against his cock, his other hand reaching down to firmly grab it, the ridges and bumps lining his dick pressing into his calloused palm as he gave it a quick stroke. Pre-cum already bubbled at the top, drizzling down the terrain of his cock as his mouth bobs and sucks around Rhys’ own member.

One of Rhys’ hands migrated to his own robes, clenching the fabric above his heart in a viselike grip as he stared down at Jack with misty eyes. Moan after moan rose unbidden to his lips, spilling like beautiful chords over the demon’s crown. Jack chuckled around Rhys’ cock, the vibrations shuddering into the priest’s groan. Rhys bit his lip at the sensation, leaving it red and marked as Jack pulled off of his cock.

“You taste just as good as last time,” Jack murmured, tail stroking down Rhys’ thighs. The priest whined, hips bucking uselessly up at the air at the loss of warmth and suction around his mouth, only for the demon’s claws and tail to press him back down. Jack’s palms kneaded into Rhys’ hips as his tail finished stripping the priest’s underwear completely off, pulling them and his bunched dress pants off and flicking them onto the floor.

Jack twitched as he felt Rhys’ fingers touch his cheek. The demon looked up, eyes gleaming as Rhys looks down back at him. Annoyance and eagerness flicker in his expression, making the demon grin.

“Kitty wants something?”

Fingers at his thorny chin suddenly jerked his head forward, yanking him in close as the priest breathed hotly against Jack’s lips.

“You will call me  _father_ , demon.”

Jack bristled at the challenge, at the daring grin on Rhys’ lips and the genuine sparkle of lust in the priest’s usually flat and chaste eyes. Emboldened, his skin prickly with infernal fire, Jack grabbed him roughly by the hips and lifted Rhys into the air, the priest letting out a surprised cry as he fell forward into the demon’s muscular bulk. Those slim hands against his chest made Jack’s black heart thump with lust, and before Rhys could say anything to protest Jack was hefting him up and lunging towards the wall to slam Rhys up against it and reclaim the priest’s whining lips.

Jack ate up any praying breaths Rhys might have left, forcibly wrapping the priest’s long legs around his waist as he rutted their hips together. He pulled back after a long moment of kissing the life out of Rhys, saliva tinged with a flicker of blood dripping between them as he looked Rhys in his dazed, lust-blown eyes.

He had Rhys pinned right up against the wall next to the bookcase, heavy with massive tomes, many of which he’s never seen the young man break open.

“This…this right here…this is real cute,” Jack flicked the sharp, purple crystal he’d eyed earlier on the bookcase, “what’s the deal? Dabbling in some New Age-y crud?”

“N…No….” Rhys hissed, rutting his hips down against Jack’s thick cock grinding along his backside. The young priest whimpered at the sheer size of the dick rubbing up against him, so large that it spreads his asscheeks apart when the demon forcibly grinds him down upon it.

“Mmm, don’t tell lies, father. That’s in your pretty book, right?”

“I’m not…I just think it looks nice…”

“It’s amethyst, isn’t it?” Jack shook his head slightly, pressing their foreheads together. “You know…if the ivy didn’t work, and the amaranth didn’t work—“

“I-It just looks nice!” Rhys defended, his voice rising into a squeak as the ridges on Jack’s cock rubbed up against his entrance, the muscles in his body tightening in anticipation. The demon chuckled, claws tightening around Rhys’ hips, lifting him higher until the slick, tapered head of his cock catches on the edges of the priests’s hole. Rhys shivered from head to toe, head tipping back against the wall as Jack started to push inside of him. He clenched tightly around the head of Jack’s cock as it wedged within him, the tapered length gradually spreading him out wider as Jack sunk into him.

Rhys moaned, loud and echoing throughout his office as the demon pressed further inside of him, cock bumping and rolling further and further within his body. Jack preened, grin practically cutting a wide chaff from pointed ear to ear as he felt Rhys rock against the bumpy ridges of his cock. Jack could see the way his deepening cock bulged out into the priest’s slim, pale stomach, the head so far inside that it was pressing up from his very core. Rhys panted, less room for breath than he’d had a moment before as he shook his ass further down on Jack’s cock until the demon was fully seated within him, sleek crotch plates pressed up against his plush ass.

Jack wasted no time, beginning to pump his hips as soon as he’s completely inside of Rhys, quickly winding up to fuck the priest hard against the wall. Rhys’ ass thumped and tapped in time with Jack’s thrusts, the warm flesh of his ass and hips bulging around Jack’s tightly gripping fingers as the demon railed harsh into him.

Rhys cringed, his eyebrows knitting tightly together as Jack plunged deeper inside of him, cock rocking and pulsing within the priest as he fucked him up against the wall. The bookcase shook besides them, wood vibrating against the wall, several books sliding down from their place and landed with a  _thump_  wide open onto the carpet. The priest clenched his thighs tighter around the demon’s thorny waist, holding on of rear life as he was pounded without mercy. His body shook, hands sliding up through Jack’s ashen locks until he found the thick base of his horns, the bony nubs digging into the soft palms of his hands.

Jack purred suddenly, tongue warbling against the roof of his mouth as Rhys rubbed his horns, stroking his hands up and down the protrusions as Jack nuzzled up into the touch with an excited tap of his pawed foot.

“ _Nnngh_ , distracting me, f-father…” Jack tossed his head into Rhys’ hands, muzzled nuzzling forward into the side of Rhys’ neck, his slick fangs brushing up against his fluttering throat. A little twitching smile played on Rhys’ lips, his grip firming on Jack’s horns as the demon licked and nipped against his neck.

“Y….you’re cute sometimes…you know?” The priest murmured. “Like a kitten…”

“No!” Jack growled, biting down on Rhys’ skin and licking the little droplets of blood that bubbled up. The young man gasped, body rippling against Jack’s bulk as he lapped up against him like an irked puppy.

“Heh…big bad demon has a c-cute side, huh?” Rhys stammered until Jack slammed him back against the wall, hips picking up their pace as Jack tried to fuck the breath out of the priest. Rhys cried, voice hoarse as Jack’s thick cock split him open, nearly rubbing his insides raw as it fucked him deeper and harder and quicker.

“Don’t,” Jack growled, voice husky, “call me  _cute_.”

He worked his hips roughly against Rhys, fucking his cock harder and harder into the priest’s nubile body, any further comments on his alleged “cuteness” lost in the swarm of moans and whimpers as his form rocked in pleasure.

Rhys came quickly. Not surprising, considering the young priest’s tightly wound chastity. Jack’s back arches as Rhys’ hips jerked upwards, painting his own belly and chest with cum as he shuddered and twitched around the exotic cock still buried to the hilt inside of him.

Rhys hung like a limp doll as Jack fucked into him harder, chasing the burning line of his release as he shuts his eyes, arousal vibrating in his fangs as he lurches forward and burying his teeth deep, deep within the juncture of Rhys’ throat and shoulder. He felt warm, sweet blood splash up against his gums as he locked his jaw against the priest, feeling arousal boil in his crotch and fountain up his cock to burst his thick, burning seed deep within Rhys. The priest moaned at the sudden influx of release, cum steadily filling up his tight insides as Jack’s ridged cock swelled up, locking himself deep inside of Rhys.

“Easy, easy, father,” Jack whispered, voice somewhat softened from before as he finally pulled his fangs out of Rhys, licking the metallic smear off his teeth as he grasped the priest tightly. He looked down at the bloody, messy bite mark pierced into Rhys’ flesh, watching as bruised blue and black swirls spread like ink across the flushed pink skin of the priest’s chest and shoulder.

Thankfully, Rhys seemed too fucked-out to realize what Jack had done to him. The demon affectionately kissed the side of the priest’s head, lifting him up from against the wall to go squeeze himself into Rhys’ frail desk chair. He stroked his clawed hands down Rhys’ spine, watching as the swirling black and blue designs continued to crawl over the flesh of the priest’s back.

Jack chuckled to the air.

He couldn’t wait to see what petty little herbs Rhys would try to use to ward him off  _now_.  


End file.
